Only One
by tensmcmchica
Summary: She loved him and everyone knew except for her. What happens when Peyton has to confront her feelings for Lucas.
1. The Past

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill, but the WB does so lucky for them. I also don't own the band Yellowcard or their song "Only One" which will appear in later chapters. Also thanks to for providing the various dialogues from the show.

Peyton sat on her bed contemplating the summer. She could not believe that tomorrow she would have to return to school and face the life she really wanted to leave behind and the person she wanted to leave behind, Lucas Scott. She thought he had left, but much to her chagrin, he had returned surprising both her and her best friend Brooke Davis.

Last year was a blur and Peyton could not believe that she let herself get so out of control, over just some guy. But Peyton knew that Lucas was not just some other guy, he was the guy who made her weak at the knees and connected with her on a level that no one else had. She thought of that night when they had first kissed.

_Lucas: "I've wanted this for so long."_

_Peyton: "Me too. And now we can have it"_

_Lucas "No, no, no. I don't mean just that. I want this."_

_He put his hand on her heart.  
Lucas: "You know? I want to be here. I want to have everything with you. I want it all. I want us, Peyton."  
Lucas: "Hey, what's wrong?"  
Peyton: "This isn't supposed to be that."  
Lucas: "Peyton-"  
Peyton: "Why couldn't you just leave it alone?"_

She knew afterwards that she wanted it too, to be with Lucas, but by then it was too late. He had gotten together with Brooke, but knew that was not where his heart was. Peyton and him began to sneak around and thought that they could be together. "How naive was I." Peyton mumbled.


	2. His Return

"Peyton Sawyer, are you ready for another year of hell at Tree Hill High." Brooke Davis questioned.

"Let's just get there and get it over with." Peyton told her as they walked out of her house.

After getting in the car, Brooke looked straight into Peyton's eyes. "Is it going to be strange with Lucas being back here?"

"I guess so, I mean he hurt both of us. We almost lost our friendship, Brooke, and I will never let any guy get between us again, never."

"He did not even say goodbye, Peyton. He at least owed us that." Peyton knew this was not the truth. She pulled into the parking lot and then reached into her bag.

"Brooke, this was left at my door the day that Lucas left. It's a goodbye letter. I did not read it, but I figured you might want to."

"How long have you had it Peyton. You waited to give this to me until now. I mean, you probably did not even want me to know it existed, did you." Brooke slammed the door and walked into school, fuming over what just happened..

"What a great way to start the school year." Peyton thought out loud.

Peyton walked into school trying to find Haley. She needed someone who would be able to understand and listen to what she was feeling. Scanning the hoards of people around the campus, Peyton continued to walk forward. All of a sudden she turned and ran right into someone. Books and papers went flying and Peyton could not believe this was happening. She bent down and recognized the hands picking up the papers. Those same hands had held her when she thought her dad had died and had touched all over her that night in the hotel. She imagined him kissing her, falling to the bed and giving into the passion that had taken over them. It was Lucas.

"Peyton, are you okay." Suddenly she came crashing back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Look I got to get going, I am going to be late for class."

"You never cared about that before. Why don't you stay and we can talk."

"People change Lucas. I am really trying to focus on my studies this year and plus there is not really much to say." Looking hurt, Peyton gathered the rest of her papers and ran off, pretending as if she had not seen him. She did see him though and he was gorgeous, buzzed head and all. "Why had she run away" Lucas wondered. Then his mind went back to the day he left Tree Hill and what had transpired between him and Peyton.

_Lucas "Hey. You okay?"   
Peyton: "I've got some stuff going on."   
Lucas: "I know. Look I just wanted to apologize, again, for not being a better person lately. I'm trying, Peyton. I don't know what else to say. "   
Peyton: "It's not about what you say, Luke. It's about what you do. You don't like the person you've become? Then do something about it, cause no one's going to do it for you."   
Lucas: "I know. That's why I came by. I'm going to be making a few changes. And I just wanted to see you before I do. I'll be seeing you, Peyton."_

He had left her and Brooke a note, apologizing for the mess he caused. He knew that the note could not make her angry, then he realized what the problem was. She had not read the note. Before he could even contemplate why, his best friend and brother came up to him.

"Why is it Lucas Scott, my brother, who had supposedly left and was never coming back."

"Hey someone had to stay around to watch out for Haley." Lucas smiled and hugged both Haley and Nathan.

"Lucas, I am really glad you came back. I like having relatives around, brother in law." Haley laughed as she said it.

"Please, that's just a little weird. I mean in one year my best friend became my sister in law."

"Weirder things have happened."

The three of them went their separate ways to class.

There was a knock at her door. Maybe it was Brooke coming to make up, but it wasn't. Lucas Scott was standing at Peyton's door. He was determined to figure out why she had blown him off and if she had really read the note.

"Hey,.. Lucas I really don't have time for some heart to heart right now."

"I am not here for that, just doing what I promised in the note."

"Look.....about the note. Truth is I didn't read it. When I found it I was still pissed about the Nikki thing and just couldn't push myself to open it."

"That's what I figured. I came here to tell you that I want to be friends. I changed in Charleston and want to show that to you and Brooke. So...friends?"

"We'll have to see. I need to see the change, not just have you tell it to me."

"Put your walls back up, I see." Lucas muttered as he walked down the stairs.

"What did you say?" Peyton questioned but all she got was a "nothing".

After Lucas left ,the Sawyers door got another knock. Frustrated, Peyton went downstairs and whipped open the door.

"Lucas, I thought I said ....Brooke."

"Talking to him are you. Could not wait to start things up again, was he ready and willing,"

"Brooke, I am sorry about the note. I just figured you would not want to read it, but I should of given it to you anyways."

"It doesn't matter, I ripped up into a million pieces anyways. This afternoon, Lucas came to my house and told me he wanted to be friends. After that I figured there was no reason for me to read it."

"Do you believe him....about him changing"

"Truth, I am probably still not over him, but I think that he probably saw what a dick he was. I am willing to give him a chance. Are you?"

"I don't know."

"You are over him, right. I mean if he told you he wanted to be with you, you would turn him down because of how he treated me, right."

Peyton looked straight into Brookes eyes, "Yeah...., I would turn him down." She felt bad for lying to her best friend, but she knew she had to. In truth, if Lucas came to her and professed his love, Peyton did not know what she would do. However, she would not have to worry about that, at least for now.


	3. Something New

Note: I don't own any of the characters of One Tree Hill, just to let ya know

A/N: I am so glad that you guys enjoyed the story. keep reviewing and I will keep writing

Lucas stood staring at the basket at the Riverside Courts. He could not believe that he actually contemplated quitting basketball. He took every emotion he was feeling out onto the court with him, expressing himself with his skills rather than with words. He did have other things on his mind that day though, and it all came back to Peyton.

He remembered the first day he met her. Never had someone challenged him the way Peyton had. That is what he loved about her. She had her guard up and he was determined to break it. He did, but it came to late. He let his heart get confused with sex and had gotten into a relationship with Brooke. She was a nice girl, but she was not Peyton.

A very attractive brunette then came onto the court. She knew Lucas was oblivious to her, so she came up behind him and hugged him. Lucas turned around in an instant and saw her. That girl that he had met in Charleston was here in Tree Hill.

"Did you miss me" the brunette asked seductively.

"Carly, I am surprised to see you. I mean how did you get here."

"You mentioned Tree Hill and my parents were looking to move so I mentioned it. We have this gorgeous house right across the river and I saw someone playing basketball so I figured I would come over and introduce myself. Plus, I can recognize that body from miles away." She pulled Lucas towards her and placed a kiss right on his lips.

"Does that mean you want to pick up right where we left off." He grabbed her and passionately kissed her exploring her mouth with his tongue.

"Umm, am I disturbing something." Lucas broke from Carly and looked at Haley.

"Haley...you are not disturbing anything. This is Carly."

"Hi, I am Haley, Lucas's sister in law."

"Don't forget to mention, best friend." Lucas remarked.

"I'm Carly, I met Lucas in Charleston." Carly cuddled up against Lucas.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. Lucas, have you seen Nathan."

"No, but maybe he is just running late from work."

"Yeah, well I will see you later." Haley got back in her car and drove off.

"So, she is your sister in law"

"Yeah, long story. Where were we."

"I think we were right here." Carly put her lips to Lucas and they began to kiss. This was an attraction that Lucas had never felt before, but it was simply a physical attraction. There was no way that Carly and him could connect like Peyton and him did. Wait, why he was thinking about Peyton in a moment like this.

Weeks passed and word had gotten around about Lucas and his new "girl". This also got around to Peyton. She could not believe that Lucas had moved on over the summer, with such a different girl. I guess she did not expect him to be into the trampy brunettes, I mean this girl was worst than Brooke, and that is saying something. Carly tried out for cheerleading which meant that both Brooke and Peyton had to deal with her everyday.

"Hi, I am Peyton, co-captain."

"I'm Carly, it's really nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too."

Lucas could not believe his eyes while he was at practice. There was Carly, talking to Peyton. He figured she had already heard, but he wanted to make sure there was no tension. Lucas came behind Carly, grabbing her around the waist.

"Hey baby. I was just talking to Peyton." she motioned to Peyton who stood and acted without any feeling.

"Peyton, I am sure you know my boyfriend, Lucas. I mean how could you not. He is just so sexy."

This comment made both Peyton and Lucas uncomfortable.

"Well, I gotta go. I am trying to start up a all ages club, become a powerful business lady, ya know."

" Okay, see ya later."

Peyton tried to hold in the tears. This guy who she knew she loved, loved someone else. She felt that there was no way that Lucas would ever want to come back to her. It was at that moment that Haley saw her crying and knew she had to help.

"Peyton, are you okay." Haley asked.

"Yeah...um.. I am fine. Just a little emotional at this time of the month."

Haley then saw Lucas and Carly leaving the gym. She understood why Peyton was crying.

"Do you want to talk about it. I mean Lucas and Carly."

Peyton acted dumb, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Are you sure, because you know that I am always ready to listen."

"I think I am still in love with Lucas."

With that Peyton began to open her heart to Haley. She told her about the connection and her thoughts on Carly. Haley suggested that she tell Lucas this, but Peyton refused to even think about that idea. She thought about the last time she had given into her feelings for Lucas.

_Lucas: "Peyton?"   
Peyton: "I heard about Nathan.   
Lucas: Yeah, he's gonna be okay. So... what's up?"   
Peyton: "Lucas, I made a mistake. When you said you wanted to be with me, I got, I got scared, but-   
Lucas: "Peyton..."   
Peyton: "But, the truth is, I want all the same things that you want, I do. And I want them with you."   
Brooke: "Okay, superstar, are you ready to score?"   
Brooke: "Hey... we missed you after the game tonight."   
Peyton: "Yeah. I just... I guess I just kind of got turned around."   
Lucas: "Peyton..."_

It hurt so bad to see Brooke in his clothes. She thought that they both felt the same way, but was wrong. She did not want to go through the same rejection again. Haley understood this, and just let Peyton get all of her feelings out. What Haley and Peyton did not see, was Lucas come back into the gym quickly and peek over at Peyton crying.

_   
_"Alright class, can we all get into our seats." Mrs. Jones asked her students.

"We are going to begin a project that will require the class to be split into pairs. However I am going to be choosing the pairs." The class moaned.

"Each pair will be working with a group of two or three elementary students, teaching them about a topic of their choice. From this you will help the kids create a book that will be used in their class."

"Here are the pairs, Haley and Nathan, Brooke and Mouth, Carly and Tim, Peyton and Lucas....."

Peyton thought that she had heard wrong. She was going to have to be partners with Lucas. How was she going to be able to work with someone who made her so weak in the knees? Lucas could not believe that he was going to work with Peyton. He did not know how to handle her after seeing her crying and talking with Haley the other day. Besides that Peyton was opening a club with his mom which meant that he would see her after school at practice and some nights. Carly began to walk over towards him and he saw the disappointment on her face.

"Luke, I really wanted you to be my partner. Do you think we could talk to Mrs. Jones? Maybe she'll let us switch and Peyton can be Tim's partner." She gave him those puppy dog eyes.

"You can't do that to me, I can't resist those eyes. To keep it simple, let's just stick with our partners. But don't worry, you're still my girl." He pulled her toward himself and gave her a sweet kiss. He saw Peyton coming towards him so he broke up the kiss.

"Why did you stop...?"

"Hey Lucas, do you think we can talk about the project." Carly then realized why he stopped kissing her and she said goodbye to Lucas.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Lucas asked.

"Well, with the club and everything, I really want to get a head start on the project. Do you think that we could meet tonight?"

"I guess we could. That way you could talk to my mom too, if you need to."

"Alright, I'll see you tonight."

He could help but watch her walk away. She was so gorgeous and Lucas was afraid that he was going to lose control of his feelings when working with her on this project.


	4. Going Back

Note: I don't own any characters of One Tree Hill except Carly, shes my own creation

That night Peyton walked up to Lucas's house. The last time she had been here, she had told Lucas they couldn't be together anymore. She began to remember..

_Peyton: "How you feeling?"   
Lucas: "Okay I guess. And not so okay."   
Peyton: "Me too. Lucas."   
Lucas: "Peyton."   
Peyton: "When I saw you lying there in the hospital right after the accident all I could think about was how my mom wasn't as lucky as you. And then I remembered, after she died, it was Brooke who was there for me. We were just little kids and she would come over, every single day, to make sure I was okay. She's been my best friend ever since."   
Lucas: "Well life's short, Peyton."   
Peyton: "Too short to live it as a bad person. I can't betray her, Lucas."   
Lucas: "You mean even more than we already have. Peyton. I'm sorry."   
Peyton: "Me too. But it's better this way, right?"   
Lucas: "Yeah."_

Tears began to form in her eyes the more she thought about it. She finally got up the courage to knock on the door. Lucas's mom, Karen, answered.

"Peyton, Lucas is up in his room."

"Thanks. I also have a list for some possible acts for the opening night of the club. If you want to take a look and tell me what you think."

"I will do that."

She made her way up the stairs and to Lucas's door. She pushed it open. There he was laying on his bed, deep in thought. He look so hot when he was thinking. Peyton knew that she had to get rid of those thoughts if they were going to work together.

"Am I disturbing something."

"No...Peyton come on in" She looked so beautiful, Lucas thought, even though he would not be able to tell her.

"So, I brought a list of topics we could do. I was thinking maybe music, you know, different genres. What do you think?"

"That sounds fine. Hey speaking of music, making any requests?"

"Anything will do."

"Okay" With that Lucas inserted his favorite cd, a mix made by Peyton last year. He listened to it all the time. Immediately Peyton knew the cd, she had made it for him. God did he know how to get to her.

"Lucas, are you sure that everything is fine. You seem distracted."

"No, everything is fine." He was not telling the truth. He was distracted by Peyton. They had not been alone in his room since last year and he just wanted to hold and kiss her, but he couldn't.

They spent the next few hours creating their project. In between they would begin to have personal conversations, but one of them would always attempt to get back to the topic of their project. Finally their time was ended with a telephone call.

"Hello"

"Lucas, its me. I want to see. I need you so bad." It was Carly.

"I am kind of busy, but maybe tomorrow." Peyton began to shake her head and packed up her things.

"I will call you back" Lucas hung up the phone and got up to say goodbye to Peyton.

"You don't have to go, you know."

"Your girlfriend is waiting and I know that if I was your girlfriend I would want to spend a lot of time with you too." Lucas smiled at this comment, knowing that part of him wanted that to be the case.

"So I will see you tomorrow. By the way Peyton, you looked really beautiful tonight." Peyton's cheeks began to blush at this comment, but Lucas regretted what he had just said. He knew that she may get the wrong idea, but part of him wanted that to be the impression.

Lucas and Peyton began to spend a lot more time together after that night. They returned to their old friendship, touching on topics that Carly could not talk about. They worked on their project almost every night. This frustrated Carly to the point that she knew she needed to talk to Lucas about it. When she came over to his house, Peyton was just leaving.

"Hey Carly, Luke is upstairs in his room. He was just about to call you."

"Thanks Peyton." She put on a fake smile.

When she got upstairs, she noticed that Lucas appeared to be distant from her.

"Lucas, you need to tell me what is wrong. Is there another girl. I mean if there is, I want to know now."

"Carly, you are an amazing girl, but...I just don't know."

"Who is it. Peyton, Brooke, for god's sake is it Haley."

"............Peyton, at least I think it is. I am confused about my feelings."

"Obviously you are not confused, if you can fess up to it and say her name."

"Carly, I am so sorry. I did not mean for this to happen, but it just did." He tried to reach out to her but she pulled away.

"Don't touch me. You know, Brooke was right. There is something between Peyton and you that can not be erased."

"What does Brooke have to do with this."

"Nothing, its just we had a very interesting conversation and she told me about you and Peyton. I mean, how could I been so blind. Everyone else sees it."

"Everyone sees what?" He knew the answer, but needed someone to reassure him.

"You are in love with each other." With that Carly left the room, leaving Lucas alone . What he did not realize though, was that there was another person hearing Carly and him fight, his mom.

Peyton was interrupted during her sketching, when she heard the phone ring. She answered and was surprised who was on the other end.

"Hey Peyton, this is Karen. Do you think that you could come over. I want to talk about the choice for the act on opening night."

"Yeah, I will be right over."


	5. His only girl

Note: I don't own any characters related to One Tree Hill or "Only One" by Yellowcard

A/N: Hey, this is the final chapter so far, but I have another part of the story that goes right along with the story. I need to know if you think this story should just be added in additional chapters or another story completely that could be considered the sequel. Thanks and hope you enjoy.

Peyton walked right through the back door into the kitchen, meeting with Karen.

"So which is your choice."

"I think this is band that is right for the club, The Cards." Peyton smiled.

"I am glad you chose them, they were my favorite."

"Well, now we just have to wait for the club to open."

"Yeah. Hey, is Lucas still here or did he leave with Carly."

Karen hesitated before answering. "I think he is still upstairs."

As Peyton walked upstairs, she heard music blaring from Lucas's room. It was their mix. She could not help, but smile, remembering when she gave it to him.

_Peyton: "Hey, you got a second?"   
Haley: "Speaking of..."   
Peyton: "So last week... sucked. I just... wanted to say thanks."   
Lucas: "Oh, you made me a mix?"   
Peyton: "Just trying to square my karma."   
Lucas: "Uh-huh. Does this mean we're dating?"   
Peyton: "Listen, you've got a long bus ride tonight and I had some free time. Don't read too much into it."_

He saw her re-enter his room for the second time tonight. "What was she doing here?" he wondered.

"Hey." Peyton put her head down as if she was afraid to look at Lucas.

"Hey, what are you doing here. I thought you went home." He hoped she had not heard the fight earlier.

"I did, but your mom wanted to talk about the act for the club. I just wanted to come up here and tell you how glad I am that we became friends again."

Lucas smiled and got up, approaching Peyton. Peyton started to get nervous, Lucas was looking at her, with the stare, the look that made her turn to mush.

"Me too."

Lucas wiped a curl away from Peyton's face. He got closer, leaned in, preparing unleash all his emotion onto Peyton. She wanted it too, but not like this. She wanted to be Lucas's only girl, not on the side like last time.

"Lucas, we can't do this." He was still so close to her face and their heads leaned against each other.

"Why not?" He attempted to plead with her.

"I am not getting hurt again Lucas. I like us being friends and I don't want to ruin it." He couldn't believe that she did not feel the same way as he did. Carly had said it was so obvious, but she must have been wrong.

"I think you should leave." Lucas said, turning his back to Peyton.

"Lucas, I am sorry...." Peyton knew it was no hope, she ran down the stairs tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.

That night Lucas could not sleep. He tossed around for hours, tormented with thoughts of the nights events. He broke up with one girl and ruined a friendship with another. Why couldn't he just have one relationship that worked out? Meanwhile Peyton arrived at the door of Brooke Davis about ten minutes after the incident with Lucas. When Brooke answered the door, she knew right away that something was wrong. Tears had smudged Peyton's makeup.

"Peyton, what happened. Are you okay?" she asked as she began to console her friend.

"Brooke,...I'm...I'm in love with Lucas."

"I know"

"How do you know."

"I have known you forever and even if everyone else can't read you, I can. I've always known. It disappeared for a while, until I asked you on the first day of school. You have always been a horrible liar."

"I can't love him Brooke, I promised you that I would not let anyone get between us. You are still so hurt over last year. He hurt me too, I shouldn't still have these feelings,...but I do."

"What about him, do you know if he... you know...has feelings for you." This was hard for Brooke, as Lucas was her first love.

"He tried to kiss me tonight, but I pulled away. I just can't be the other woman anymore."

"Your not the other woman. Carly called me about an hour ago, Lucas and her broke up."

"Oh my god, she is going to blame me, isn't she. I can't go through this again."

"It's going to be okay, Peyton. I promise." With that Peyton and Brooke sat on the front steps consoling each other for the hurt of the past year and the hurt that Peyton felt now.

Peyton and Lucas avoided each other for the next week. However there was one evening that Peyton and Lucas could not avoid each other. On Friday night the club, Tric, was opening its doors for the first time.

Karen walked up to Peyton, knowing what had happened the other night.

"Peyton, are you ready to introduce the band."

"Yeah, I'll go up there now"

As Peyton got up on stage, Lucas walked into the club. It was amazing. The décor was great and Peyton was glowing. Despite what had happened, he could not be happier for her and his mom.

"Alright, is everyone ready for some live music." The crowd cheered.

"Here is an awesome band, The Cards."

The band started playing as Lucas caught Peyton's eye. She was so happy to see him.

_Broken this fragile thing now   
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces   
And I've thrown my words all around   
But I can't, I can't give you a reason   
_

She walked towards, unsure of what to say. He became prepared to spill his heart to Peyton, as he saw she was approaching him._   
_

_I feel so broken up (so broken up)   
And I give up (I give up)   
I just want to tell you so you know _

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you   
You are my only one   
I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you do   
You are my only, my only one

"Lucas, I just wanted to apologize for the other night. I should not of led your feelings like I did."

"Peyton, you didn't do that. I mean Carly and I just weren't right for each other. It is just the way that things happen sometimes."

"I got to go see Brooke, but it was nice that we got it cleared up."

"Yeah, I agree." Peyton walked away, hugging her best friend. Lucas walked away not getting what he wanted._   
_

_Made my mistakes, let you down   
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long   
Ran my whole life in the ground   
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone _

And something's breaking up (breaking up)   
I feel like giving up (like giving up)   
I won't walk out until you know

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you   
You are my only one   
I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you do   
You are my only my only one

"You want to talk about it." Haley asked, sneaking up behind Lucas.

"Talk about what?"

"The band, the club, Carly, Peyton.." Haley emphasized the last one.

"There is nothing to talk about. I thought there was still something, but I was wrong."

"Never give up on your dreams, Luke." Haley hugged Lucas and walked back over to the arms of her husband, Nathan.

_Here I go so dishonestly   
Leave a note for you my only one   
And I know you can see right through me   
So let me go and you will find someone _

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you   
You are my only one   
I let go, but there's just no one, no one like you   
You are my only, my only one   
My only one   
My only one   
My only one   
You are my only, my only one

"Have a nice night." Peyton ushered the final guests out of the club for the night. Karen had already left and Peyton reassured her friends that she would be able to clean up the place by herself. Then Peyton heard a noise. It was coming from the back, near the office. Peyton raised her fists, prepared to hurt the person who walked out of the office. Before she could even look at the persons face she threw a punch.

"Peyton, what the hell" It was Lucas.

"Oh my god, Lucas, I am so sorry."

"You seem to be saying that a lot tonight."

"I thought someone had broken in, I got scared, so.."

"You threw a punch, and not a bad one at that."

"Thanks."

Peyton and Lucas walked to the bar to get some ice for his eye. She placed the ice on his eye and he grabbed her hand before she could pull it away. Slowly he kissed it, looking into her eyes for a response. She walked closer to him, he dropped the ice and cupped her face. He kissed her, but she pulled away.

"Lucas, I have wanted this for so long. Ever since I walked away from you that night."

"I am so glad to hear you say that." With that Lucas pulled Peyton into a tight embrace and kissed her passionately. Their tongues began to explore each others mouths, while Peyton began to lift Lucas's shirt up over his head.

"Peyton.....kiss....Peyton, we have to stop. I don't want it to happen here. But trust me I do want it to happen. If we keep going, I won't be able to control myself."

"I understand, let me just clean up a little, then we can leave."

They got to Peyton's house a little after 1 am. Lucas knew that he could go inside and make love to Peyton right now, but he wanted things to be perfect and that required time.

"I guess I have to go inside." Peyton whined.

"Yeah, but I will be here tomorrow morning to make you breakfast."

"Am I supposed to trust your food. I mean you are a guy, and most of them are not know for their culinary skill."

"I guess you are right. I will stop by the café and pick something up on the way here."

"Until tomorrow.."

"Yeah, until tomorrow...wait Peyton....one more thing."

He kissed her and Peyton got lost in it.

After breaking away, Lucas opened up, "I love you."

"See you tomorrow."

Unsure of what to say, Peyton simply walked inside and leaned up against the door. She could not believe that her dream had come true. She had finally become Lucas's only girl, but why couldn't she say those three little words. "Maybe they would eventually come", she thought.

Lucas sat outside of her house for several minutes, unsure of what had just transpired. He told her he loved her, but he did not get the same response from her. "Why was that" Lucas wondered. He just shook it off, still too overcome with happiness to care.


	6. Same old song and dance

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from or One Tree Hill itself.

A/N: These next two chapters are the last two in the story. If I get reviews I might get motivated to write a new fic.

Lucas was shuffling through his drawers, packing his bag for the game tonight. The Ravens had a chance to go to states this year and winning this game would seal their birth to the playoffs. As he searched for his jersey, only one thing came to mind: Peyton. After that kiss, he and Peyton had spent more and more time together. He never thought it possible to be as happy as he was. Her kisses sent shivers down his spine and he could not get enough. He was suddenly brought out of his trance by Haley, who had just entered his room.

"Did I disturb a dream, Luke?" She inquired.

"It's not a dream anymore." Luke smiled. "So, what's up?"

"Nathan and I wanted to go to the game tonight and I was wondering if you had directions to the school."

"Yeah I got them somewhere." Lucas rifled through a pile of papers on his desk. Finally he found them. "Here they are. And Hales, make sure you remind your husband that we miss him on the team."

Haley smiled, "I will." She left Lucas to go back to his thoughts on Peyton.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Earth to Peyton, is she somewhere in that curly haired head of yours." Peyton was immediately brought out of a trance.

"Sorry Brooke, I just have some things on my mind."

"Nice try, you have _someone _on your mind. You can't fool me Peyton."

Peyton blushed. She knew that Brooke was right. It had been several days since that kiss and she just could not get enough of Lucas. They spent hours together, but for Peyton it only felt like a few minutes. Time plays tricks with your mind when you're in love, she thought to herself.

"Okay, I have my skirt, makeup, curling iron." Brooke looked at Peyton, "Am I missing anything else."

"Yeah, maybe your brain."

"Hah, very funny. Well let's go or we're going to be late." Brooke practically pulled Peyton out of the house and into her car.

As they drove down the road, Brooke finally gave into Peyton and let her talk about Lucas.

"You know, I haven't seen you this happy in a long time Peyton."

Peyton turned her head and smiled, "Well if you don't like it you can blame Lucas. He is the reason for my good mood. I just can't help but be happy knowing that I am his girl. I wanted that for so long and now that it is here, I just don't want to give it up."

"Not trying to bust your bubble girl, cause I am really happy for you, but the honeymoon period will end eventually. Just remember that when the going gets tough, running away from it is not the answer."

With that Peyton turned and stared out her window. She knew Brooke was right, but was not worried. She believed there was never going to be any bumps between her Lucas; never.

The Ravens won the game, with a buzzer beater shot from Lucas. He was the hero and everyone gathered around him, but there was only one person Lucas wanted to be with and she was coming towards him. He had to admit seeing her in the cheerleading uniform was pretty sexy.

"Hey, nice shot out there." He let his actions speak for his words. He pulled her towards him and kissed her with all the passion he possibly could. They were in a place all their own, or so they thought.

"Could you please get a room before you start doing that in front of everybody?" Brooke and the others agreed. With that Lucas went to the locker room to change and get back on the bus. Before he left though, Peyton made sure he was reminded of what was to come when they got home, so she kissed him ever so softly on his lips.

"I can't wait to see you later tonight."

As soon Peyton got home she prepared her room for a romantic night with Lucas. She thought it was only necessary for the hero on the court to get a reward. While she was setting out candles on her nightstand her phone rang.

"Hey, it's me." It was Lucas; she was afraid what was coming next. He sounded sad, but she still thought for the best.

"I am really sorry, but I am not gonna be able to come over. I promised Mouth that we would study for a math test we have tomorrow." Peyton thought that was strange, but she went along with it.

"That's okay. I mean it is not like I had a huge event planned. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye."

With that Peyton hung up the phone, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She did not understand why Lucas did not want to come over. She needed to find out, and find out soon before she put her heart into something that would only hurt her.

Lucas pulled up to the Riverside court around 11pm. She said that she would meet him here and she was late; "What a surprise" Lucas thought. Headlights flashed in Lucas's direction and then they disappeared. She walked toward Lucas with a questioning look. It was Haley.

"Luke, what's the emergency. Why did you need to meet me here? You could have come to the apartment."

"I know, but I just need someone to talk to and this was a private place. No Nathan, no Peyton, just us."

"Luke, I'm married in case you forgot. Whatever you're feeling about us is probably just hormonal."

Lucas laughed. Haley thought that he had brought her here to profess his love to her. "Hales, that's not what this is about." Haley turned bright red, obviously embarrassed.

"So what is it, something wrong with you and Peyton?"

"I guess you could say that." Haley looked more concerned.

"That night of the club opening, when we got back together; I told her I loved her Hales."

"Lucas that's great isn't it. I know that she feels the same way."

"Well obviously you were getting sent mixed signals, because I don't think she feels that way."

"What do you mean?"

"She didn't return the compliment Hales. She just said goodnight and that was it. I don't think she feels the same way as me. She just didn't want me to be with Carly. If she can't have me then no one else can either."

"Lucas, you don't know what you are saying. Maybe you need to just talk to her about your feelings."

"We tried that once and it didn't work. I guess I can always try again though."

Haley hugged Lucas and told him that everything would work out. However they did not know that they were being watched by someone and she could not believe her eyes.

After letting her emotions get the best of her, Peyton needed some fresh air. She decided to head down to the basketball courts, since no one would suspect that she would be there. Something about those courts reminded her of Lucas and she just wanted to be close to him right now. She turned off her headlights as soon as she saw two cars parked in the lot. She recognized the truck right away, it was Lucas's, but she was unsure of the other. She thought that it might belong to one of Lucas's friends who he plays basketball with. She got out of her car and walked towards the courts. It was at that moment when Peyton's heart stopped. Lucas was hugging another girl. She sort of recognized the figure, but was completely sure until she got closer. It was Haley. She ran back into her car, with tears once again running down her face.

As she drove her mind processed what she just saw. Lucas had lied to her. He was at the courts with Haley and even if nothing was going on, he still had lied to her. They hadn't been together for more than a week and already Lucas had broken her trust. She did not think, she just drove and ended up at Nathan and Haley's apartment.

Nathan was awake, waiting for Haley, when he heard a knock. He got up and was surprised to see Peyton, but something was wrong; she looked as if she had been crying.

"Peyton…are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just did not want to be alone and this is where I ended up."

"Peyton, I'm married. You are pretty and everything, but I thought you had Lucas."

"I thought I did too. By the way, is Haley here?"

"No, she had to go see Lucas, but she should be back any minute."  
Nathan let Peyton in and offered her the couch. He knew it was not much, but that was the best he could do.

Haley wandered into her apartment and saw a body asleep on the couch. She recognized Peyton right away, but didn't understand why she was here. As she walked into her bedroom, Nathan was already prepared with an answer.

"She did not want to be alone, so she came here. I offered her the couch. I hope you're not mad."

"Of course not, it was pretty sweet of you."

"So, what did Lucas want?"

Haley hesitated, afraid to speak in case Peyton heard, "He had some problems with his homework."

"Oh. Goodnight baby." Nathan kissed her softly before falling into a deep slumber.

The next morning, Lucas knocked on Peyton's door. He had brought her breakfast to make up for the night before. With no response, Lucas used the spare key and walked up to her room. Her bed was made, but Peyton was nowhere to be found. He then heard the front door open. She walked upstairs and walked into her room. Lucas was sitting on the end of her bed. Lucas noticed that she was the wearing the same clothes as the last time he had seen her. "How am I going to explain this to him" Peyton wondered.

"Good morning, Lucas"

"Good morning, I was worried when you weren't here." Lucas got up to hug her, but Peyton pulled away.

She tried to explain, "I just smell and haven't gotten a shower. I don't want to smell you up."

"I don't mind." He tried once again, but she still pulled away.

"Look, I really need to take a shower. Besides I was planning on driving to school today. I have a lot of errands to run after practice, so I think you should probably just head to breakfast without me."

"Alright." He was obviously hurt. "I'll see you at school" He leaned in and kissed her on the lips, but it was not the same. It was if she was trying to push her lips away from him.

After Lucas left Peyton got in the shower and held her head in her hands. Tears dripped down and mixed with the water washing them away, but that was not enough. Peyton's tears would not wash away that easily until she knew the truth about Lucas and Haley.

Lucas walked into school feeling unsure about what had transpired earlier in the morning. Why had Peyton pushed away from him twice and then let him kiss her, but yet she still tried to push away from him. These thoughts were broken when Haley approached him.

"Hey, are you still down from last night"

"Yeah, it's just Peyton was acting strange this morning."

"Maybe that's because she slept on our couch and she probably did not get a good night of sleep."

"Wait, Peyton slept on your couch. Why?"

"I don't know. Nathan said she showed up while I was gone and seemed pretty upset. She didn't want to be alone so Nathan said she could stay on the couch. She left before we had gotten up."

"That explains it."

"Explains what"

"When I came to get her for breakfast, she wasn't there. She showed up a few minutes after I did. She still had on the same clothes from the last night and she was pushing me away. She said she smelled, but I don't buy it."

"You need to talk to her Lucas. Sitting here talking to me is not going to do any good."

Lucas gave her a hug and that is when Peyton came upon them.

"Couldn't do that in a private place; could you Lucas."

"Peyton, what are you talking about."

"Nothing, I gotta go to class. See ya."

"Peyton…wait"

She walked away deaf to his cry to her. She could not be here, she had to leave and so she did.


	7. Everything

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill, but the WB does.

A/N: This is the final chapter. I had such a good time writing my first fic. thanks to all for the great reviews.

When she arrived at the club, memories of that night came flooding back to her; the punch, the kiss, the song. Everything about that night was perfect and she wanted to know what had happened. Why did this perfect world have to be turned upside down? Her body jolted as she felt someone touch her shoulder. It was Karen, Lucas's mom.

"Peyton, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school."

"Well…yeah, but I am having a bad day and I had to get out of there. I came here because I knew it would be a quiet place to think."

"Anything you want to talk about." Karen inquired, knowing that the answer would be no because it had to do with her son.

"Not really. I'm gonna go now. I have to get class notes from Brooke and do some other stuff. See ya later Karen."

"Goodbye Peyton."

It had been a few hours since her run in with Peyton when Karen arrived home. She found Lucas on his bed reading his English book. She walked in and Lucas was startled.

"Oh, hey." Lucas responded half heartedly.

"Lucas is there something wrong. Does this have to do with Peyton? You know you can talk to me." Lucas didn't respond.

"You saw her today." Lucas lifted his head at the sound of this news. He had not heard from Peyton since the incident in the hallway.

"She was skipping class and was at the club. Did something happen between you guys?"

"I don't know what is going on. One minute we were in this state of euphoria and the next minute she won't even look at me." Lucas continued. "She can never make up her mind about what we are. I think that she just doesn't want me to be with anyone else, but at the same time she doesn't want to be with me either. I just can't figure her out and I am to the point of giving up. I love her so much and I hate that those feelings are reciprocated by her." Tears began to swell in his eyes. He couldn't cry, not in front of his mom.

"Why don't you call her, find out what she's feeling instead of assuming what they are." Karen walked out of Lucas's room to let contemplate his next move.

Before Lucas could even pick up the phone to call Peyton, she called him."

"Hello?"

"Hi Lucas, its Peyton." She talked to him as if he wouldn't know it was her.

"We need to talk Peyton. What happened in the hallway that made you so mad?" Peyton couldn't believe that Lucas was playing stupid. He knew what he had done, being with Haley, and now he pretended as nothing was going on. She didn't understand why Haley and he would want to hurt her and Nathan; did they not have hearts?

"Lucas I think we need to be apart. We should break this off, whatever it is?" Her words stung him.

"Whatever it is! Peyton this is relationship, what else would it be."

Her voice began to crack as she was crying, "Goodbye, Lucas." Just like that, Lucas and Peyton were no more. He was left confused and hurt. Turning his head into his pillow, tears began to roll down Lucas's face.

"You did WHAT! Peyton, you need to have your head analyzed. He is madly in love with you and would never cheat on you. You would have thought he had learned his lesson."

Peyton had just told Brooke the whole story, but hadn't mentioned the suspect in the "affair" as Peyton put it.

"Who was it on the court with him?"

In a lowered voice Peyton said "Haley"

"HALEY, you mean, no you have to be wrong. She's married to Nathan, she'd never do that."

Lucas noticed Peyton and Brooke conversing in the corner.

"Well, I am going to have a little talk with Haley and find out the truth."

"Brooke, you can't, I mean Lucas doesn't even have a clue that I know and neither does…." Before she could even finish her sentence Brooke was gone, off to find Haley Scott. At the same time she saw Lucas was approaching. Not knowing what to say, she ran off into the hoard of people in the hall.

"Tutor Girl, we need to have a talk." Haley turned around and saw Brooke approaching her. She hadn't called her that name in a long time.

"Yeah, what's up"

"Same question. How could you cheat on Nathan?"

Haley looked puzzled, "When did I cheat on Nathan"

Brooke smirked, "Don't give me that, Peyton told me everything."

"Still not catching on to the concept."

"Peyton saw you with Lucas on the basketball court the other night. And the other day in the hallway. I mean Lucas is Nathan's brother for God's sake."

"Oh my God" Haley looked as if a light bulb had gone off in her head.

"What, you know what I am talking about now."

"Peyton thought…,Lucas was on the court with me because he needed to talk about Peyton. He told her that he loved her and she didn't respond the same way. The other day in the hallway we were talking about the same thing. The hugs were just for support."

"Lucas told her he loved her."

"Didn't Peyton tell you?"

"No, she left that out. Well it doesn't matter because she broke up with him last night."

"Lucas, he must be devastated. I should talk to her."

"Let him. They need to get all the feelings and emotions in the open. Trust me it is for the best." Brooke and Haley walked towards their next class together, praying that this drama would be behind them soon.

Lucas finally caught up with Peyton in an empty classroom. Everyone had left, but Peyton was just finishing packing her stuff into her bag. She jumped as she heard the door shut and looked up. Lucas was standing there with a determined look on his face.

"You are not leaving this room until we talk."

"Shouldn't you go find Haley, I'm sure you want to make out with her a closet on the way to class." Lucas began to laugh.

"Thanks Luke, why don't you just rub salt into my wound."

"Why would I want to make out with Haley."

"Don't play dumb with me. I saw you, the other night on the basketball court with her, hugging her, and the hallway the other day."

"I was at the basketball court with Haley because I needed someone to talk to. I was worried because I told you that I loved you and you did not reply. Why?"

"So nothing went on between you and Haley?"

"She's my best friend Peyton, but she's married and I have never felt that way about her. I promise."

"Lucas, I am so sorry." Lucas saw this as his sign and he leaned in to kiss her. They were so close, but she pulled away.

"I can't be with you. It's not because of Haley; that is cleared up now. I just don't know how I feel about you and I need time. Can you give that to me?" She knew she was lying, but that was just the way it had to be.

"I guess I can give you some time." Lucas left the room extremely discouraged.

Weeks went by and Lucas waited, but Peyton still hadn't given him a decision. She was ready, she at least told herself. There was a special way she was going to tell him. It was her way.

Haley drove to Lucas's house with the magazine in hand. She had seen the comic strip in while she was eating breakfast. It had taken up the whole page, unusual for Peyton's strips. There were sketches of Peyton and Lucas at all different moments in their history and under the pictures were the lyrics to a song, "Everything", at least that's what Haley thought it was called. She knocked on the door and Lucas answered.

"Hey what is going on?"

"You need to see this" Haley handed him the magazine, got back in her car and left Lucas on the porch.

He sat down and began to look at the comic strip. It was sketches of him and Peyton that she had made. Under them were the lyrics to a song:

_I can be an asshole of the grandest kind  
I can withhold like it's going out of style  
I can be the moodiest baby and you've never met anyone  
who is as negative as I am sometimes _

I am the wisest woman you've ever met.  
I am the kindest soul with whom you've connected.  
I have the bravest heart that you've ever seen  
And you've never met anyone  
Who's as positive as I am sometimes.

You see everything, you see every part  
You see all my light and you love my dark  
You dig everything of which I'm ashamed  
There's not anything to which you can't relate  
And you're still here

I blame everyone else, not my own partaking  
My passive-aggressiveness can be devastating  
I'm terrified and mistrusting  
And you've never met anyone as,  
As closed down as I am sometimes.

You see everything, you see every part  
You see all my light and you love my dark  
You dig everything of which I'm ashamed  
There's not anything to which you can't relate  
And you're still here

What I resist, persists, and speaks louder than I know  
What I resist, you love, no matter how low or high I go

I'm the funniest woman you've ever known.  
I am the dullest woman you've ever known.  
I'm the most gorgeous woman you've ever known  
And you've never met anyone as, as everything as I am sometimes

Lucas grabbed his jacket from the closet and rushed out to his truck. He ran up to Peyton's door and knocked for almost five minutes. She knew it was him, but she wanted to play with him a little bit. As soon as she opened the door he grabbed her into a passionate kiss. When they finally pulled away, he began to speak, but she put her finger to his lips.

"It's my turn now….Lucas no one has ever made me feel the way I feel when I am with you. There is no part of my body that doesn't want to be with you, but…" Lucas started to put his head down, but she lifted it back up.

"I need to tell you something first before we take that step…I love you Lucas Scott"

"I love you too." Lucas grabbed her and spun her around. Then he cupped her face and let his lips touch hers. It felt like they were together for an eternity.

"Lucas, lets take this upstairs." She grabbed his hand and brought him upstairs to her room. Peyton went and sat on the bed, while Lucas shut and locked the door behind him.


End file.
